temaldriafandomcom-20200215-history
Temaldria
Part 1 The Base Concepts Authors note: Now, I'm not good at really putting things into a perfect explanation and/or putting things in an appropriate order when it comes to details. So please bear with me as I attempt to give a bit of insight to what it is I make and do. Also, any remarks to religion are not to be taken as opinionated facts, to diminish, promote, or otherwise inflict upon any reader an impact to their views on such subjects, should they have any. The only thing to be taken from it is the statement of how 'religion' functions within a world I have made up. Any discussions that people start, comment, or disagree on as far as religions that are practiced among us as humans on earth which would attempt to persuade anyone in any way will be ignored and likely removed. Discussing them in relevance and open-mindedness to what are the religious concepts I write about are perfectly fine. Unlike most worlds that may come to mind, or that would be expected, Temaldria has an uneven balance, through which it in it's entirety functions. Varying from different settlements of species and social interactions, to the greatest powers that watch over the planet. This will be further explained as you read, some things will relate back to others for the sake of final and important details. The basics of Temaldria: Let's start with the world itself. Temaldria is a planet, rather than some inter dimensional place, or some other complex concept, it exists much as we are familiar with the existence of our own planet Earth. What differentiates this planet aside from what lives there, is it's structure. The planet itself long ago had been shattered by a cataclysmic event during its formation. It is unlikely the planet will ever truly be whole, yet it is still held closely enough together that it may function as a planet. This is due to the unwavering efforts of seven deities. These gods and goddesses are the seven greatest powers to exist in all of Temaldria. They each play key roles in everything that happens, regarding the life forms that dwell on Temaldria, how the planet itself functions, and how events unfold. Details of what each of the seven do will be discussed later. For the time being, it is only important to know of their current existence and what it is they do as a whole. As the greatest powers, it is easy to imagine how important it is for them to manage everything that happens. Though while they are the most powerful beings of all of Temaldria, their capabilities are not limitless, they all have boundaries to which they can use their powers. For this reason, not everything is kept in perfect check at all times, yet the most key things are indeed managed on a regular basis to ensure the survival of all the inhabitants. The first role that each of the seven deities share is that they keep the planet held together. As previously mentioned, the planet is unstable and shattered, the only thing that keeps it from falling apart and spreading out as debris to be lost to the expanses of space is the constant work that the deities put forth into keeping the planet together. They reside in the center of the planet, working from within on everything that surrounds them. Due to their manipulative powers, and the natural forces of the planet, the gravitational force that is located around this center from which they work is so potent that no mortal entity could survive approaching it. This is what allows the close, yet distant relationship the gods and goddesses have with the inhabitants of the world. One would be led to believe that with something such as a shattered planet to hold together, they would be too occupied to carry out their standard tasks. In part this is true, and also false. While the planets structure does demand constant attention, they can spare some of their efforts and time to ensure the other functions throughout the land are going proper enough that there is not utter chaos. Though chaos does exist, it is still limited. This brings us to our next subject…. Part 2 The Dark, the Light, and the Living Now saying something such as that often brings to mind, religion and other such things between good and malevolent forces. This, is not entirely the case, but it is STRONGLY relevant. Now, for the fact that the gods are often busy, they cannot (as mentioned) keep a perfect check on everything, this is what allows entities to be less limited in what it is that many search for: Potential. Potential can be seen as anything, though as we humans know, with that means that there are good intentions and the intentions which are not so pure. This is what allows "evil" things to exist to a greater aspect than we are familiar with on Earth. Some intentions may not even be truly aligned with any particular side to anything, but simply the way that a living entity would react to circumstances. It is because of this, that things which we would call 'monsters' in generalization of entities with intentions we would view as un-justified are allowed to roam. There are creatures, people, and overall things, living or not, which exist in Temaldria as a constant threat to anything other than their individual selves. Their motives vary, some not even having a motive to begin with. It varies from every possible perception of performing these acts; causing problems for self-entertainment, to feel power, to seek revenge, to seek reform, to do it simply because it is possible and unlikely to be stopped, etc. Of course there are those with similar reasons that act in a fashion that is beneficial to others and themselves. Our perception of that is generally being "good" or so as best can be perceived by us as humans. There is little else to explain it further than I already have when I first mentioned things of "evil" nature. They are both closely related, and at the same time are on the furthest ends of the spectrum. As for everything and everyone else, they are simply those who don't seek to do anything in particular which would create a large effect upon that which they are surrounded by. They simply exist and play their roles in existence, much as a majority of the human, animal, and plant populations of Earth do. Part 3 The Imperfect Balance of the World Contrary to popular beliefs of how societies work and basic interactions of entities that live in the same planes of existence, there is no particular mutual understanding to follow a certain level of progression in societies. Meaning that, while some groups may take overall interest in technological aspects of living, others will have no interest in that and will find their own way to keep up through alternative methods. Some may follow a particular technological path, while others follow the ideas of different forms of similarly advanced technology, but approach it from an alternate angle; via what resources are used, what is needed to perform some actions, what the value of some things are over others, etc. There are groups which follow simplistic technologies, but they are well made enough to be on par with the advanced work of other cultures. There are also some who avoid it entirely and follow in a path of spirit. Some will follow the ideas of an expanding economy, on relying upon others for the difficult work while they supply whatever is necessary to do such work. Some who seek pure independence from all other cultures etc. This is one of the most complex things about the world-wide interaction in Temaldria to fully understand, but once the general idea is clear, the rest follows through without giving it much thought. Example: Say that one society wages war with another. Society A has the domestication of animals, has skilled fighters and tacticians, as well as a plentiful armada. Society B has the intelligence to execute great strategies and do things with their advanced technologies that society A is incapable of. However, it is never guaranteed what an outcome will be. It boils down to an endless number of details which affect how each bit of this large scale interaction pans out. Even should it not be war, say it is something as simple as an exchange of information, one societies has no technologies for data to be transferred to. Some take it upon themselves in order to change the data into a more presentable form that the other culture would understand without changing its value. Of course this is only a brief overview of the concept of how the most basic principals of interaction in Temaldria works. There are numerous examples, much as how there are numerous examples to how we humans interact on various subjects. Part 4 Why am I making this "Temaldria"? A difficult subject this is…The only answer I can offer directly is: "Because I can." I suppose that's not sufficient enough of a response though, so allow me to ramble a bit as I type out my thoughts, attempting to see if I can convey whatever motives may be behind all of this. Hint: That means that the following will simply consist of me "thinking out loud" and then typing it all, don't expect anything to be organized. I have a deep appreciation for the Earth, the world we live in, the things about how everything all in all functions together so perfectly. Not only to Earth though, not even to our level of understanding as a human race and what our comprehension is of absolutely everything. It's hard to explain given the circumstances I am given in this life. (meaning the current level at which humanity as a whole, generally speaking, is along the endless line of progression) All of that aside, I yearn for more than what will likely ever happen in this life of mine, or even the life of humans as a species. I've always wanted to discover, I've had this unyielding passion for the unknown and embrace its knowledge whenever I can. I suppose this is why I am so drawn towards the imagination for I know that past the 10% capacity of the brain we commonly use there are no limitations to what is possibility. I've envied certain people who have shown the potential of in a sense 'discovering' entire fleshed out concepts of the universe or other ones that do not apply to our understanding of our own universe. I guess it inspired me to see what I could find. To put it simply, I saw select few other people do it, so I wanted to because it stood out to me the most as compared to all other pursuits a person can follow in their lifetime. To me, Temaldria is my escape into the sensation of discovery and curiosity that can burn ever so brightly within a person. I've always been accepting to a degree of every conceivable concept that a person can come up with to each and every single thing that exists. There really isn't much else I can think of to properly explain it without likely just repeating myself and talking about the same general concepts. I just live to try and think of what else there might be…Simply because I can. (maybe I'll figure out a better answer later)